The Lonely Guardian
by narufuuin
Summary: Miya and Matsu find a cave during a search for any survivors after the invasion of kamikura island. inside the cave they find a statue and a warning for all humanity to stay away. god like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Matsu and Miya find a statue in a cave on Kamikura Island encased in stone immortalized keeping Humanity safe from its destruction.

Key

Speaking

_Thoughts/speaking another language_

**Voice of an entity/pissed person**

_writing_

The lonely Guardian: awake at last

Kamikura Island was an anomaly in geography. It shouldn't have been raised to the surface of the ocean around it but it had been raised anyway somehow. And now Minaka Hiroto had explored the Island finding the 108 life forms, now called Sekirei, and at the moment only five were awake, with a purple goddess at the head destroying gigantic ships with only a swing of her sword.

She would protect her siblings on the ship from these persistent humans not one would make it out alive if she had anything to say about it. Behind her were four other sisters that had been woken up to help protect their little brothers and sisters. They were part of the Disciplinary squad made for one purpose and one purpose only. Complete protection of their siblings and no one had questioned her about it. The two humans that had found her and her siblings on the ship were still back at the ship _adjusting_ her siblings for life on their planet, they thought the sekirei were too strong to live a normal life. But She knew otherwise, her people were not meant for a normal life. They were meant as advisors and consultants.

She heard giggling behind her and immediately knew who it was. Turning her head she saw her red headed sister giggling at something. "Miya-tan is as strong as ever fufufu silly humans trying to beat Miya-tan." She said pushing her glasses up a bit. She was wearing the squads uniform as well. A black shirt and pants with a gray overcoat over her shoulders with black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Matsu is that the last of them?" the now identified Miya asked the red head, sheathing her sword. For now.

"One moment, Access search!" she said closing her eyes in concentration. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and nodded at her leader. "Yeah that was the last of them. But I noticed something odd about the side of the island." She said interesting her leader.

"What is it?"

"A cave has opened up on the side of the island. Its strange because no sea water got in when the waves crashed on the opening when I was looking." She said pointing in the direction of the cave.

"Do you know if any soldiers found their way inside it?"

"No I don't think they even found it. If I hadn't been looking for anything odd or spaces for them to escape I would have missed it as well." She told Miya.

"As long as no soldiers are inside it I have no desire to approach it." Miya said before leaving back towards the base with her sisters and Mutsu in tow. Matsu however kept the cave in her mind in case some thing happened that needed her team there.

It had been two weeks since the attempted invasion of the island and Matsu had been watching the cave as normal when her curiosity got the better of her and she requested her leader to search the cave with her or her alone.

"Why do you want to visit this cave so much Matsu? We don't know if anything is even there and there is no threat coming from the cave I see no point going to the cave. But I will give you leave to search the cave If it will make you focus on your duties." Miya told her in the training room. "I will be coming with you to keep you safe since you don't have combat abilities but this is the last excursion ok? Go get the gear we will need, I am going to talk to the researcher."

"Ok Miya-tan." She said grabbing her cloak and the gear they would need to get to the cave.

"Takehito." Miya said getting a scientists attention. He was a skinny man with a white coat on and silver hair. Looking up he gave the disciplinary squad leader his attention. "Me and Matsu are leaving for a moment to investigate a possible threat on the side of the island."

"That's fine your adjustments aren't scheduled for today or tomorrow anyway so go ahead." Takehito said.

Nodding Miya and Matsu left the base and traveled to the side of the island where they could gain access to the cave that Matsu had found. Securing their gear Matsu was grinning at the possibility of searching the cave that had caught her attention for the last couple weeks. "I'm ready Miya-tan." She told her leader grabbing a rope secured to the top of the cliff that dropped to the cave and the sea below it. Hanging on to the rope she jumped off the side of the cliff and started walking backwards to the top of the cave. She had a carabineer on her waist that held the rope going through it. Holding onto the rope she slid herself down to the cave.

Waves were splashing all around the cave but Matsu could see a strange calm spot right below the cave entrance. Like someone put a barrier between that spot and the waves around it so no water could go into the cave.

Miya was astounded that her squad hadn't found this cave before. They had scoured every inch of the island searching for hiding points how had this little cave been missed? Setting down inside the cave Miya could see the walls in every direction filled with writing and pictures. She couldn't read any of it but the pictures spoke of a tale most would attribute to children stories. Surely this planet didn't have any monsters with multiple tails. "Matsu can you read any of the writing?" she asked her red headed companion.

"Partly Miya-tan. It's really old. I was researching languages some time after we were woken up and this just happens to be a really, really, really, really old dialect. Like I'm not sure if I could get it at all. Even if no water had gotten in the cave time itself has weathered the writing so much its amazing its still here at all." Matsu said looking at the walls closely and memorizing the writing for later study. "The writing continues further in the cave. Did you bring any flashlights Miya-tan?" she asked her leader who held up two large flashlights. Grabbing one she started walking further into the cave.

Along the cave walls the pictures were seen of people fighting what looked to be a giant monster with ten tails. The writing got clearer the further they got into the cave but still not clear enough to read. The pictures showed a young boy growing up with no one around him that made the maternal instincts in Matsu kick up and narrow her eyes at the wall, like it had done something wrong to her. Further along the boy had grown and was fighting and training. At the edge of the writing and pictures it showed a standoff between the boy and the monster with ten tails behind it.

After twenty minutes of walking the women found an entrance to a giant room with only two things in it. The largest boulder Matsu had ever seen and something else she wasn't interested in at the moment. Around the boulder were three-twisted green, blue, and white ropes going around its bottom middle and top respectively. Approaching the boulder Matsu saw white pieces of paper hanging from the ropes with writing on them the same as the walls only a lot clearer, as if time itself stayed away from the writing. In front of the boulder a small plaque that had more familiar writing on it stood out to the red head. It read:

_Be wary for you are stepping on corrupt ground. The beast trapped here holds no love for anything and will destroy you in a heartbeat. Only the lonely guardian has enough power to stall the destruction of humanity._

"Well that's an odd warning for something so old. You think that the beast or the guardian are still here?" Matsu asked her commander not hearing a response she looked back. Looking back she could see Miya examining a marble statue that looked like a human in front of the Boulder. How did she miss that? It was right there and not small either.

The statue was around 6'2'' with spiky hair, a coat of some sort and stood with his arms across his chest starring impassively at the Boulder as if waiting for something to happen. He had a sword at his hip and on his back. The sword at his hip was a katana approximately 23 inches long. The broadsword on his back was at least a foot and a half wide and 4 feet long. Odd writing was on both handles that she couldn't identify.

"It's a mystery!" Matsu said disturbing her commander's silence in examining the statue.

"What is?" Miya asked looking at Matsu.

"That writing on the hilts of the swords and the tags are the same as the walls but I could easily read the writing on the hilts. Why can I read the hilts and tags so easily when everything else in the cave is so blurry?" pouting she stared at the statue like it would give her answers.

After a few minutes of silence Miya spoke "We've stayed too long, lets go Matsu."

They left the cave the same way as they came and left feeling a little sad like the cave was a happier place than outside it, even with the warning given.

Returning to the ship Miya went and reported to Takehito while Matsu went back to her room of computers to search what she had found in the cave.

Miya was wondering what Takehito's reaction would be if she told him of the warning given in the cave. She knew that if the pictures were true than that beast the walls spoke of wouldn't care if it killed her people and not remorse it at all. She had to report what she had found. Walking to the researchers office she knocked and waited until a soft "enter" was heard beyond the door. Opening the door Miya saw Takehito behind a computer reading something. "Ah, Miya your back. Good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Takehito. Matsu and I found something in the cave and I was hoping you would be able to make sense of. She found a dialect that she couldn't read and a warning written in a different language I could not read. Matsu could but from what I saw in there I am not sure that we could beat it if it was released." She reported to the researcher. That was until she heard the crazy voice of one of the humans that had found them speak up.

"Really? An age-old cave hidden by stone and weathered by time, given a warning for humanity's destruction. We now have the power of the gods I must say we investigate this cave at once!" turning around Miya saw the man with an insane grin on his face. He stood rather tall about 6'2'' with a white suit, white gloves, a white shirt, white pants and had glasses with a white cape on. His shoes were also white only they were elevator shoes about 5-6 inches off the ground.

He was walking out of the office only to be smacked in the back of the head by the other human that found them, Takami Sahashi. "You idiot! If there is a warning that has been there for who knows how long we don't want to disturb it. Who knows what kind of diseases and traps could be down there?" She yelled at the man in white.

"But Takami-chan we have the power of the gods we should not fear some simple warning."

"We're not going Minaka and that's final." Takami said walking away.

"Well fine then you don't have to come then." The crazy man said after she was out of hearing range. "Takehito-kun are you going to come?" he said grinning madly.

"I suppose I will have to someone has to keep you in line." Takehito replied sighing.

"Well that's great then. Miya-chan do you still have all your gear ready?" he asked the sekirei commander.

"Yes Me and Matsu are ready to go whenever. Should I get the others?"

"No you and Matsu should suffice against whatever may come against us." With that he walked out the door letting the others get ready. Oh how he would regret that statement if he was a sane man.

Travelling back to the cave in a truck driven by Takehito they were silent while Matsu still had a small laptop to record things while she was in the cave. When they were at the cliff face they situated all the ropes and rock climbing gear to go down into the cave. They knew it was the same cave by the small calm spot right before the cave entrance like something was blocking the waves.

Minaka was ecstatic "Imagine what we could find here that could stop nature itself from imposing on it."

Takehito was worried though, what kind of people had the technology to keep the waves out of a cave merely to keep it secret. What happened to them that they disappeared? How long ago was this place built, for he could see the markings along the walls and knew that this cave didn't come naturaly?

Further in the cave they spotted the cavern entrance with the statue still there staring impassively at the boulder. Waiting, watching, nothing would escape its gaze. Minaka was looking at the boulder like a boy in a candy shop while Takehito was looking at the statue.

"Matsu-chan can you please read the warning?" Minaka asked the red head.

_Be wary for you are stepping on corrupt ground. The beast trapped here holds no love for anything and will destroy you in a heartbeat. Only the lonely guardian has enough power to stall the destruction of humanity._

After reading the text and finding nothing else to interpret Minaka saw the tags and attempted to rip one off. Right as his hand touched the tag a cold white hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from removing the tag. Looking at the arm that held his he noticed it wasn't skin that held him. It was stone. The same stone that the statue was made of. Grinning at the phenomenon and thinking quickly he almost missed the words come from somewhere in the cave.

"_Who dares disturbs the creatures sleep?"_

Silence met the voice.

"_Well? Surely you noticed the warning I had to put up because of idiots like you?" _

This time giggling was heard answering the voice. "_Ano… Guardian-tan you are speaking a really old language considered dead by most the world. I don't think they can understand you."_

"_And how is it you can then if it is dead too most the world?"_ the voice said while the statue turned its head to look at the redhead. Matsu could see the eyes of the statue looking almost through her to her very soul. Judging her words and person.

Squirming under his gaze Matsu replied, "_I can because I have dedicated a lot of time in information, languages being one of them. This particular language was very hard to find anywhere. It's almost an ancestor of common Japanese. The man whose hand you hold wants you to let go though" _Matsu said holding her giggles in at the tugging motions Minaka was making on the statues grip.

Miya was stunned. They come in here and find the things and now that Minaka is here he almost does something and now he is held captive by the white statue. That moved. The statue moved, that is not supposed to happen.

Takehito was more curious than anything and relayed this to Matsu. "Hey Matsu, can you ask him a question for me?"

"Sure thing Take-tan."

"Can you ask him why he is guarding this boulder?"

Nodding Matsu turned back to the statue and repeated the question.

"_I am not guarding this boulder. More like I am its warden to make sure it stays inside a prison. Keeping it from humanity. Keeping humanity safe."_

Translating for Takehito Matsu noticed the statue's eyes were turning from the white stone to an endless blue.

Takehito was still curious though and asked another question, ignoring Minaka's pleas for help. "How is it that you can move when you are made of stone?"

Chuckling could be heard this time before an answer. "_I wasn't always stone. I'm sure you noticed the pictures on the walls?" _At their nods the voice continued, "_I started out as an outcast. I was a painful reminder of a tragedy that happened at my birth. So I was alone at the start only the people high up in power helped me and still most only did it to control me." _Shaking his head the statue then dragged Minaka's hand away from the tag it was touching keeping the tag in place. "_But my tale is not for here or now. Now tell me why did this idiot want to disturb the creature?"_

"I don't want to disturb it only study it! We need a kind of guardian/enforcer for the age of the gods." The crazy man said.

"Minaka-san do you really want to test the patience of something that I can't beat?" Miya said. All the while it was speaking Matsu was translating except for the crazy's words. She had sensed its power and could tell she would be annihilated should it come to blows.

"An entity that not even the disciplinary squad captain can beat? Incredible!" so says the crazy president still grinning at the prospect.

"_You never told me who is it that whishes to disturb the creature." _The voice said looking at Matsu.

"_Sorry guardian-tan I am Matsu the technical genius, and the guy you were holding is Minaka Hiroto-tan."_ Matsu said pointing to herself then to Minaka.

"_Please ask him to cut his finger for a moment. I wish to do something."_

Relaying the instruction Minaka rushed to do it to see what a statue could do with just a little bit of blood. Kneeling down to touch the blood the statue forms strange hand signs before slamming his hand down on the blood. Writing starts forming around the boulder and Minaka could feel him being pushed away from the thing he wanted to inspect. Takehito could also feel a push but it was much smaller considering he was farther away from the writing than the president who was thrown back.

Drawing her blade Miya rushed the statue and demanded, "What did you just do?"

After relaying the question the statue turned towards the sword wielder and then told Matsu, "_I only used his blood as a medium to keep him away from the boulder. Underneath it I based the seal on his blood so it absorbed a little of human characteristics that might be pushing the other man away a little more. I set the seal to keep him to the edge of the cave while others are kept at least 10 feet from the beast. I do not want anyone releasing the creature."_ After saying that the statue walked to Takehito and put his arm on the man's shoulder.

Takehito could feel the pressure lessen by a fair amount once the statue put its arm on his shoulder. "Why is the pressure lessened?" he asked looking at the statue.

"_Do you wish to release the creature?"_

"No if what your warning says is true than I would gladly stay away from this place if that kept it locked up."

"_Good to hear that humanity isn't a lost cause. I am keyed into every seal written and engraved into and onto this cave, reducing the repellant to you so you are more comfortable is an easy thing to do. If it is to keep the creature locked up I will keep allies close and enemies to my cause far away from here." _The statue/voice said removing its hand from Takehito's shoulder. As the statue was walking back to the boulder a loud, pissed yell could be heard throughout the cave.

"**MINAKA HIROTO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT THIS TIME!**"

Turning back around the statue could see an enraged woman enter the cavern and was looking for Minaka when it saw him huddled up right next to the entrance to the cavern.

Looking at Takami, Minaka could only sweat in fear at what was coming his way before he was dragged out of the cavern.

After about an hour of random chitchat everyone had moved into the tunnel that led to the cavern. Miya was now standing near Takehito in case the strange statue would do anything to him. Matsu was by the statue conversing with it for some time before he turned back to the others.

"_I would ask you to bury this cave. Make it so no one else can get in here. Can you close the entrance?" _the statue said pointing to the entrance.

"Do you want us to make it a natural close or a metal shield over the cave entrance?" Takehito asked after Matsu had translated the question.

"_Preferably natural. If you can't then I will have to get creative since I haven't used some of my techniques in centuries." _

"_Ano… guardian-tan how old are you?" _Matsu asked the statue.

Closing its eyes the statue leaned back a little and thought for a moment. "_Right now I would say somewhere between 2520 years or 2600. I can tell because of the drain the seal is having on the beast. I am only a catalyst for the absorbtion. Right now its power is maybe oh…" _turning the statue looked at Miya before walking over and saying "_May I see your hand for a moment?" _nodding Miya put her hand in the statues. After a minute the statue looked up and spoke again. "_I would say the beast is about only a hundred times as powerful as she is." _It spoke casually not noticing that his words spooked both Matsu and Takehito. "_What?" _it said after noticing Matsu and Takehito's fright.

"_Guardian-tan, Miya is probably the strongest person this world will ever see if the beast stays in here." _Matsu said surprising the statue.

"_Has humanity fallen that far? She is about as strong as a kage when I was growing up. Going up the power ladder we started as academy strength, or E-rank, one up is genin, the lowest active shinobi, D-rank, then chunin the most common and the major fighting force of the village, C-rank, after that is jounin, the elite fighters capable of taking down multiple chunin, B-rank, then the elite jounin or ANBU class, they were the top of the village aside from the kage and an A-rank above that is only Kage-level or S-rank in strength. Above that are the SS-ranks and SSS-ranks few generations have one of those. Miya is about S-rank in power, while Matsu is about a solid C-rank by the feeling her chakra reserves." _After the lecture the room was silent at how powerful the people in its time were.

"Going off of Miya how strong are you?" Takehito asked.

"_Judging myself I would say I have maybe oh I don't know fifty times her reserves."_ It said looking at its stunned audience. "_Hey, don't look at me like that. I was brought up in the knowledge that more chakra was better. Too bad they didn't tell me that it took control as well. But I was the last of a great clan that was known for its supersized chakra reserves."_

"You have said chakra a few times guardian-san, you would mind telling me what that is?" Takehito spoke after getting over his shock.

"_It is the energy that she" _points to Miya, "_and her" _points to Matsu, _"Use to control their powers. Chakra is the essence of life itself, energy made from the spiritual aspect of the mind and soul, combined with the energy produced from every cell in the body. You" _points to Takehito, "_don't really have much, less than the common civilian in my day._ _Thinking on that, are they normal?" _the statue said pointing to Matsu and Miya.

Looking at each other Miya started to explain to the guardian. "We are what you would call aliens to this planet. We came because our race was dying, even now only 108 of us are left. We left our planet because it was dying so we took a spaceship and came here. The man and woman you saw earlier found our ship not even twenty years ago. They call us Sekirei."

"_Hmm… could you come back in a few days with something for me_?" the statue said after a few minutes of silence.

"_What do you need guardian-tan?" _Matsu asked.

"_Could you bring some beakers or something that could hold a lot of liquid and some food? Ink and paper if you can get that as well, not as important but would help." _

"Why do you need it, if I may ask?" Takehito asked. Food, something to hold liquids, ink and paper, a rather random list in his head what would a statue use those for? The statue only shook his head and asked if it was possible. "Yes, I suppose I could."

"_It doesn't necessarily have to be you, it could be anyone. Just so long as they bring it and stays away from the beasts prison."_ Matsu was now extremely curious about what a statue could do with the mentioned items and said she could, receiving a soft smile from the statue.

After everyone said his or her goodbyes to the being. The statue smirked and walked back into the cave, there was work to be done before they returned.

**Hmm shortest chapter I have released so far. Lets see how people like it.**

**Ok now reviews and criticisms are welcome flames not so much, but will be read for any useful info before crumpling and throwing into a pile to burn in order to make cookies for positive reviewers.**

**And yes I am continuing my other stories I just had this idea in my head running rampant and wanted to see how viewers would like it.**

**Now readers answer me this. Should Naruto get a harem of Sekirei, or should he just be as the title states a lonely guardian? Reviews who you want in the harem if anyone would be useful.  
**

**Bye bye. **


	2. The Plan

**Ok umm… wow did not expect that many reviews/favorites/follows so quickly… but I am grateful for it. **

**So quick recap, Miya and Matsu have found the cave with the guardian and were sent for ink, paper, food and something to hold liquid.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these animes just the idea and even that I can only attribute to an over active imagination.**

**Key **

**Powerful entity/pissed off person**

_Another language/thoughts_

Speaking normally

_writing_

The Lonely Guardian: the Plan for Freedom

Miya was curious as to what the statue could do with everything so when the materials were brought, 10 pounds of food, 5 containers of ink, 20 pieces of paper, and a large… tub? Why did they? ... Oh yeah they need something to hold liquids. After helping Matsu load everything on to a small black truck that Takehito was driving with Miya up front and Matsu sitting in the back they drove out. The drive to the cliff was silent as each person contemplated what exactly the statue could do with the stuff.

During the drive Takehito was also thinking about things _Honestly, what could it do, I remember it made a… seal? Is that what it called it? But He just had Minaka bleed a bit made a few weird hand signs then slammed its hand on the ground and Minaka was blasted back. _When they had gotten back they had found Minaka tied up to a chair with Takami still watching him, he was all sorts of different shades of color from the beatings he had been given but still somehow managed to inquire what they had found out from the 'guardian spirit' as he had dubbed it. After arguing with Takami for a bit about supplies needed she had relented and given him the supplies he had asked for, she wasn't happy about it but she did it regardless at the sekireis pleading. _If he could make a seal just by having a little bit of blood then what could he need a large container of liquid for I wonder. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he began again trying to understand the statues intent. _Ok so it mentioned its age and power being significantly higher than Miya, it said that it was keyed into every seal in the cave, and guessing from what he could do from a little blood pushing back Minaka I am going to guess that he was the one to keep nature out. _He kept thinking about the statues strange abilities but couldn't for the life of him figure anything else out.

In the back Matsu was having the same problem, _Ok so guardian-tan needs a liquid holder, food, ink and paper. Considering what I saw on the paper on the ropes he could be doing the same for those, I think he used Minakas blood as a medium of sorts for his power so that it would last longer if he ever came back. So using a liquid holder he could have a lot of blood from… somewhere and keep it handy for a larger seal maybe. That would cover the ink, paper, and liquid holder so why does he need the food? He's a statue for crying out loud he doesn't eat… then again, I am an alien from a different planet and he is a moving statue guarding an entity that would wish for the annihilation of the entire human race… not much different from Karasuba-tan and her views on the human race, I really should not judge what a statue can do since all of this is happening. _She thought shaking her head.

The rest of the drive was silent for the few hours that were needed to drive to the cliff. Once getting to the cliff they had rope rappel the tub down with Matsu at the bottom telling them when it would hit the ground, the ink, paper and food was much easier to get down than the tub. After getting everything to the bottom the group carried the stuff to the cavern inside. Going inside the group saw what looked to be six circles of writing all around the cavern by the light of the flashlights.

Matsu carrying a flashlight was walking along the circles around the room to see if she could read any of it.

Miya was looked back at the Boulder that seemed to have gotten more colors around the ropes than the last time. There was now a red and green on the bottom with blue still in the middle and a white and yellow coloring at the top.

Takehito went straight for the statue and placed his hand on its shoulder. A huge burst of light was seen coming from the contact and went to spread through his entire shoulder going down his back and up his neck to his head.

Miya, once the flash had started had pretty much appeared right behind Takehito and dragged him away from the statue in case anything could happen to the friendly scientist.

As the light was spreading small cracks could be seen going through the stone and Matsu hurried to Miya in case anything happened because she couldn't defend herself. "Matsu what's happening?!" Miya almost shouted to the genius red head.

"Matsu-tan doesn't know! Matsu-tan can't know what a statue can do from mere contact with Takehito-tan." Matsu responded.

After the light had completely enveloped the entire statue cracking could be heard and almost as if someone was trying to break free from inside the stone. A huge shattering sound was heard along with a yell before the light calmed down and the group could see a blonde haired person wobbling where the statue had been. He was breathing quite heavily and his arms were hanging limply by his side. After a few seconds of heavy breathing he fell forward only to be caught by Matsu who had started to move toward the person.

"_Guardian-tan?" _she asked quietly to the man before her, in the language he had been speaking yesterday.

"_It has been a long time since I have actually breathed." _He wheezed out still struggling. "_Help me get the swords off of my back and hip for a moment."_ He asked moving for a clasp on his chest that held the massive sword to his back. Matsu hurried to help the struggling man while Miya and Takehito just watched him struggle silently still a little shocked at what just happened. After the swords were off of him the guardian moved to a nearby wall and still wheezing asked, "_Did you bring the things I asked you by chance?"_

"_Yeah they are just outside the room. Do you want Matsu-tan or Miya-tan or Takehito-tan to bring some in?"_

"_Please do. I would appreciate it if someone did, I don't mind who, preferably something easy to chew at the moment, I don't have as much chakra as a normal civilian does at the moment." _he asked.

Looking over at the pair of frozen individuals still staring at the left over pieces of the stone shell that the man had thrown off, she spoke startling them from their amazement "If you two are done being awestruck would you please bring in some food for the guy? He says something soft would be nice, since it's probably his first food in a really long time. And Takehito-tan could you help me bring in the ink and paper?" both nodded as Miya went for the food and Takehito and Matsu went for the ink and paper. Returning the man could see the ink and paper and smiled in gratitude to the people who had unknowingly discovered him for the first time in a few millennia.

"_Thank you. So when you last visited your race was dying out. What did you mean? Like disease dying out or population dying out?" _he asked the woman in front of him.

"Matsu could you please come translate?" after Matsu's nod and translation she started to explain, "our population was dying out and we couldn't find our right ashikabi, or destined one. Sekirei of our planet were the ruling people but none of the rulers had ashikabis so our government collapsed after some time because of the lack of offspring. Our ashikabis are the ones that are destined to fill us with love. With only the unloved sekirei left on the council the ashikabis of our planet were treated like slaves only designed to work hard and do the sekireis bidding. *Sigh* if only it weren't so. Because of that the potential ashikabi went down in number because of the lack of love between the two. Once the council realized their mistake it was too late. The rest of the people were killed making our planet desolate what few ashikabi were left were then treated as baby makers, as our technology was much more advanced then yours we were able to scan our ashikabi to see what our offspring would be and we learned to eventually manage what traits our offspring would take because of the need for a stable community. Changing the DNA of our children was… difficult. We had to change and manipulate who our children would grow up to be instead of letting them choose what they wanted to do." As she was explaining the man and Matsu could see a speck of tears gather in her eyes. "But it wasn't enough, the council in their _infinite_ wisdom decided that the sekirei were supposed to rule the ashikabis like servants or trash. It was bad. Three uprisings and so many ashikabis killed because of their foolishness… it was only after we decided that we should start over that a couple of the elders forced our decided to put down any sekirei that thought the ashikabis were equal. So we did what he had to we stole the ship that brought us here and were going to use it to start anew but we never got the chance as we were soon under attack by unknown forces." She then stated how they came about to find the cave because of chance and Matsu's scanning.

Staying silent for a while the man thought about what it was that they didn't do on their home world. _How come it's even at the peak of civilization that people are always corrupt? I wake up after two millennia and I am still dealing with the aftermath of a stupid council. _After thinking that the blonde looked at her straight in the eyes and watched her for a moment before speaking again, "_and what will you do with the people in this world when you have repopulated again?" _

"I will lead my people to work aside along human kind as guardians of a kind and live peacefully alongside them." Getting a nod in return the man then looked into her eyes with the most intense gaze she had ever felt.

Miya felt like a small child in front of those eyes. They were experienced, not cold per say but… passionate? As if they were looking into her soul for answers that would not come out in word form. After a minute he stopped looking and nodded apparently satisfied. Relief spread over her whole being at the thought of the eyes leaving her alone.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, and I pledge to be a guardian for your race. Be it internal or external I will light the path keeping the light in your hearts safe. Should you need me you only need to call me." _ He said looking as if he was probably the strongest person in the world. Which was probably true considering what his world had deteriorated to.

Miya and Matsu felt a small pulse of _something_ from the man as he said it. It was old, powerful, and still somehow kind after experiencing life at its worst and best.

Takehito froze at the pulse. It was strong. Like Kazehana spinning the wind around her but with no effects it was just pure power, no purpose to it. After it passed he seemed to melt to the floor shocked by the amount of power casually tossed around.

Miya noticed Takehito falling and was there in an instant by his side and holding him up. Thinking back she wondered when she cared so much for the skinny scientist so much that she would be by his side than the one who said she would guard her race. "Are you alright Takehito?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine just shocked by the pulse. What was that?" he asked Matsu who translated again.

"_That was my vow being recorded I have put so much chakra into the atmosphere in the past decade or so that it recognizes my feelings. And me saying that I would practically defend their race from threats made the atmosphere respond to my feelings sending a small pulse. Though I have to say, it feels like the air is… excited almost at my vow. Huh… who would have thought that the air would be my ally again._" He said smiling softly in remembrance. "_Though now that the boring stuff is over can I have some food?"_ he asked just before his stomach demanded sustenance in an angry roar.

"ufufufu" Matsu giggled at the mans reaction to the prospect of food. _Maybe this body of mine can be of use to our new human guardian. After all we should be thankful that someone of his strength is protecting us. Ufufufufu. _She thought perversely as her thoughts went MA rated and would give Jiraya the bloodiest nose ever seen and the most popular Icha Icha book ever sold by him.

Hearing the laugh Naruto turned his head and saw the look in Matsu's eyes before his eyes widened to comic proportions and shouted at the ceiling "_JIRAYA! I KNOW YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! TSUNADE PLEASE PULVERISE HIM! ONE DAY I WILL UNDERSTAND JUST HOW YOU TURNED ME INTO A PERVERT MAGNET!" _all while pointing at the ceiling and running away from Matsu.

Seeing and hearing this Matsu giggled perversely and thought_ well well, a pervert magnet? Oh I am no pervert Naru-tan… I am a super pervert! _She thought proudly while poofing her chest out which showed just how well endowed she really was.

Takehito and Miya just stared at what just transpired. Neither knew what exactly was said since Matsu didn't interpret it but they were sure it had something to do with the look on her face.

After a few more minutes of running around yelling at something while pointing to the stone ceiling, Naruto calmed down enough (read fell down) to realize again that he needed food… badly. Rushing over with some rice and soup Miya and Takehito started to feed the stick of a man. And that's what he really was right now. Almost comically skin and bones, only if this kept up he would probably die from starvation. Feeding the young man Miya and Takehito could see something in his eyes as he started to be more active after his fall. He was gaining strength.

Naruto could tell this as well since it wasn't as hard to move his body and since he had essentially been stuck as a statue not moving for decades at a time just watching the boulder not do anything. He had done a little training after a while he had now figured out most of the elements and kekkai genkai. He remembered having gone through so many scrolls and exercises for control while working on his medical techniques. He was very thankful that they had started practically spoon-feeding him since he was almost flesh and bone. It was odd though that the two in front of him almost seemed like parents the way they were working together to feed him.

Takehito was concerned. This man clearly hadn't done anything for himself in a long, long time, and it showed on his body. His hair hung almost limp while his eyes sagged and limbs could barely move. He was very concerned if this was to be the guardian of the sekirei then he might just hand them over to Takami. At least she would keep them safe politically.

After a few minutes of just feeding him, Matsu had come back from pervy land and come over to help him, her face of compassion calmed him and she came behind him and helped him move to a nearby wall so he could sit up properly. _Besides if he does become an ashikabi (which is very likely from this feeling I am getting from him.) then he would be able to experiment all he wants. And maybe I could join in. After all a fair maiden needs her wonderful guardian._ She thought before shaking her head uncharacteristically and just letting the man relax against her.

After about two hours of resting and eating Naruto could move again. Once he could move he sat up and looked at the ink and paper brought them together and made a small cut on his finger, a drop of blood going into the ink before he put his finger in the ink and started mixing it. Once he was done the spectators witnessed him dance on paper as he moved carefully around the papers and made the symbols and characters needed in the right places so everything would be fine. Matsu could read some of the characters while Miya and Takehito were watching just to watch him work. After going through six pieces of paper Naruto stood up. Only to immediately fall back down because of the sudden rise.

Matsu was behind him when he fell and caught him before any damage could be done to him. "_Are you sure you are well enough to do this right now, Naruto-tan?" _she asked worried.

"_I'm fine Matsu, I mean its not like I haven't moved in a couple millennia… oh wait, well if I counted that, no I was still made of stone… hmm…. Ok so I guess it has been a few millennia since I last moved. But I'm okay. I just need some more food. The chakra requirement for the sealing I used is insane. I haven't been able to get my full chakra capacity since that one time where it was almost released. Some nut job decided that it would be a good idea to wake him up since he was technically a god. Lets just say it didn't end well and the seal leaked only a tiny sliver of his chakra… the guy disintegrated from the chakra pressure alone. But then again this was about 1500 years ago. So it had much more chakra than it does now. The requirement for the next few weeks is already paid but I intend to have it secure way before then and to do that I need food Ink and paper, and something to hold a liquid." _Naruto explained to her worried and now confused face.

"_Well we have a tub if that will do."_

"_Really? That would do just fine. How much food did you bring?"_

"_About ten pounds worth."_

"_Oh? Not bad. If the nutrients are good then I should be at full just after tomorrow. Then I can fill in the spots where the seal needs guardians. And then I will be free!"_

"Umm… guardian-san how is food ink and paper going to fill the other guardian spots?" Miya asked the excited man in front of them getting his attention.

"_The food is supposed to restore my chakra which if I get enough back soon enough I can start with the tub. I am going to need a lot of blood from me for this to work properly. The ink and paper is to write new seals that I will need with the others after the first blood clone."_ He said with Matsu translating.

"Umm Naruto-san how are you making a clone?" Takehito asked the man eagerly, they had been trying to clone the sekirei and if he could give some insight then maybe they wouldn't need to go under Minaka's _game_ to repopulate.

"_Old shinobi skill. With chakra of course, I have managed to make a clone that is almost a perfect twin of me. Not truly me but close. I am going to use my blood as a medium for the clones to gain a lot of chakra and then use the sealing I used on myself as a way to turn clones into the beasts wardens. While my clones guard him for eternal sleep I will be guarding my new charges once my strength returns to normal. I vow to help all sekirei if they need my help. And no matter who gets in my way, no one will be able to stop me from helping them if they truly ask for it."_

Disappointed that he didn't really give anything they could use to help the sekirei Takehito returned to the food and started carrying more over to Naruto who immediately started munching down.

After eating straight for about an hour Naruto got up and did a few stretches before walking toward the tub. Grabbing his katana he sliced his hand open and dropped the blood into the tub.

The sekirei and Takehito were worried when he started cutting himself and tried to stop him but he started speaking again. "_Don't worry, I have done this before, not in a tub but I have done it. And that is why I wanted the food, to restore myself after I did this, but apparently I was in worse condition than I thought I would be in. If you can I will need food for the next few days. I'm not sure 10 pounds will be enough to restore myself completely, out of curiosity do you have any water with you?"_

"We have some with the food. I'll go get it." Takehito said moving away from Naruto.

After feeding and watering the scrawny man Miya, Matsu and Takehito decided that they needed to leave in case something happened that needed their help. Naruto had sent them off with another request to bring 6 sets of clothing that is easy to move in if they visited again. It had been a total of 6 hours spent just feeding and watering the man as he bled into the tub. After they left they went back to the truck and drove back to the ship.

After bleeding quite a bit into the tub Naruto decided he had enough in the tub for one clone and a little extra. Smiling he put his hand over the tub and poured his chakra into the blood, shaping it, molding it. After a few seconds it started to congeal and move together. The red blood started to change color into the same color as his skin. A torso formed and next the head then arms and legs with hands, feet and hair being the last to form.

Looking up the clone could see the original panting next to the tub. "_That's one made." _ He said after a minute of panting.

"_So you decided to make the elemental stone guardians?" _the clone asked.

"_That's the only way that we can make sure the beast is always contained. You are almost a perfect twin of me; the only difference between us is that you didn't get the nine tails stuck in your stomach._" Chuckling Naruto looked at his clone that was already perfectly formed. Smiling a bit he asked to bring some more food over. The clone did so and helped the original get up to the wall. "_The seal should last just over a few weeks so I have that long to get reacquainted with my chakra to make the other clones. Now I just have to get the seal down that I'm thinking of and we can make a few more elemental blood clones." _Moving over to the paper and ink he dipped his finger in the ink and started to write on the paper.

"_Your going to do a replication seal?"_

"_Yeah. That way I can make as many blood clones as I want and not truly have to bleed eternally. Mixing blood with the ink to make it respond better to the blood will only make the seal more powerful." _After making the seal he moved back over to the tub and placed the paper into the blood and poured chakra into the seal activating it. After making the tub nearly full of blood Naruto was panting and on one knee extremely tired from making a perfect blood clone and fueling the blood replication seal. "_we *huff* are going to need to __*huff* wait until I get some more chakra back and then I will shape the clone and you will power it with the element. Ok?" _getting a nod in return Naruto sat down next to the tub and felt he needed to sleep to restore as much chakra as he could. Realizing this he gave orders to his clone again. "_Wake me only if someone comes in that isn't the people that I've been talking to_." After getting his clone affirmative he nodded off to sleep.

"_Well since he is asleep I suppose I should get more acquainted with my chakra for the seal when he wakes up."_ Muttering to himself the clone walked into the tunnel leading to the cavern and started making 10 shadow clones. "_Alright we need to get back in shape, two each for the elements while I will meditate and get acquainted with the chakra in the cave."_ Getting nods the 10 clones walked off in twos and started working on the elements.

After three hours of working the clones almost had the second steps for each element down with no leaves for stage one they had started moving directly onto stage two for each element or any that they counted as exercise. Wind was moving chakra around them to get a breeze going to make shapes, the two had circles and ovals down they were now working on getting hearts and boxes down. Fire was heating the air around them up and down using fire chakra only not moving any so air movement or friction wouldn't disturb the chakra; needless to say they and wind were very far away from each other. Water was working by the entrance and was swirling the ocean water around their shoulders. Lightning had sparks going up and down their arms, they were standing a foot apart with their hands outstretched once in a while a quick burst of yellow could be seen shooting from one clone to the other. Earth were making shapes on the ground and were trying to one up each other, one had made a chair so the other made a couch with a leg rest, the first then made a figurine of the Bijus, the second seemed a little shocked by the one up and was determined to beat it. But going back to the blood clone, it could feel the pure chakra in the cave, sending his chakra out into the air it vibrated a little before adapting to the new usage and the clone could of sweared the air itself seemed happy. Dismissing that thought the clone adjusted the chakra and sent a sliver of chakra in the air into him.

He nearly blacked out as the result.

"_WE HAVE THAT MUCH CHAKRA IN THE AIR?! I thought it dispersed after a few seconds?" he screamed in his mind. "I have to tell the original."_ He muttered before going to the cavern and saw the original was still by the tub sleeping. "_Hey wake up. Something isn't right."_

"_ungh… what is it?"_

"_Take a feel of how much chakra is in the air."_

Doing this Naruto was shocked by the amount "_I thought chakra in the air dispersed after a while?"_

"_Apparently not here. Do you have any idea what is going on?"_

Closing his eyes and breathing a bit Naruto could feel the air charged with the chakra and… moving? Yes it was moving somewhere. Closing his eyes and following the chakra flow Naruto almost fell out of the entrance of the cave if it wasn't for the water-training clones he would have fallen down for sure. He wouldn't have died. No that was much to short of a drop to kill him. But it would have stung a bit and been annoying for a while. "_Oh. That's where it's going. It's going out of the cave. We have had it closed for a couple millennia and the chakra hasn't had anywhere to go but to stay put so it stacked for a really, really, _really_ long time."_

"_Hey boss, why not just use the chakra in the air to recover?"_

Thinking a bit he reached out and beckoned to the chakra in the air.

It responded.

Naruto was shocked at how much chakra answered his call. He hadn't waited two seconds before almost getting back to full. And the weird thing was, the chakra in the air seemed to buzz a bit as if annoyed before resuming its journey out of the cave. "_Huh. Well that's weird." _he said to his clone. Dismissing the feeling he walked back to the tub to resume what he was going to do. "_Alright I got shape you have element correct? We are going to do wind first." _

"_Ok one sec," _sending out a weak pulse he dismissed his clones and briefly tried out his elemental control, nodding in acceptance of his brief training he nodded to the original who put his hand over the tub again and the clone put his hands at each end of the tub. At some unseen signal both original and clone started pushing their chakra into the blood which immediately congealed faster this time and had a greenish hue that turned stronger the farther into the process. After a minute of pushing, shaping, transforming the chakra in the blood it was a light green color had completely replaced the red color of the blood. Another minute passed and it started to form its body parts, white skin came from the blood surprising the two Narutos who quickly reclaimed their composure and continued pouring chakra into the liquid and transforming it. After the process was complete a white skinned Naruto got out of the tub and stood next to it eyeing the two Narutos.

"_You know, usually the element forming comes after the shaping." _It said surprising the two.

The duo was silent. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had everything, the blood, the chakra, and the transformation it was perfect. And yet here stood a different Naruto talking to them. The elemental blood clones he had before_ never _spoke.

"_I suppose you aren't really a elemental blood clone then?"_ the original asked his… off clone.

Chuckling the white Naruto looked at the original and spoke again. "_No not really, I am more of a pure elemental clone the medium of blood just gave me a real body."_

"_Will you still guard the beast?"_

"_Oh you mean the carcass? Of course not. Who wants to guard a dead body?"_

**hehehe lets see who can guess what happened. And R&R please it was great for the first chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It's a lot more popular than I thought it would be. Not that that is a bad thing.**

**Ok bye bye.**


End file.
